The present invention relates to grounding systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal two-way grounding system for collecting beneficial free electrons from the earth's surface and removing harmful EMF's and static electricity from the human body.
By way of definition, static electricity is the accumulation of electric charge in an insulated body, most frequently caused by friction, but also by other means, such as induction and atmospheric factors of an electrical character from all around us (e.g. computers to ac appliances to cell phones electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the transfer of electric charge between two bodies, often accompanied by a visible spark, as in the familiar phenomenon of doorknob shock. While electrostatic discharge per se may not be immediately harmful to the body, it is at least at levels of voltage less than about 3000 volts, discharges whether visible or not of much smaller voltages are known to be damaging at various biological levels.
When the body makes physical contact with the ground, as has been the case throughout human evolution, it naturally attenuates the positive electrical charges on the body and transfers the negative electrical properties from the earth so that the body becomes electrically neutral like the earth. In this state any extraneous electricity that is present in or on the body is naturally dissipative and thereafter prevented from accumulating in or upon the body. Furthermore, negative free electrons that are abundant on the earth's natural surface are transferred into the body. This free electron transfer from the earth into the body is responsible for the proper function of many metabolic processes in the human body and in maintaining its health. It is also responsible in maintaining a beneficial homeostatic balance in the body resulting in optimal physiological performance. Due to the common practice today of wearing insulating rubber soled shoes and living in environments that hold the body in free space above the earth, humans by and large no longer make contact with the earth. As a result, free electrons whether internally or externally generated cannot be naturally dissipated by the negative electrical potential of the earth. Consequently, bodily stored electricity now interferes with normal cellular communications and, as such, interferes with the self-regulating and self-healing mechanisms of the body, which in turn create stress, disorder and other malfunctions of the body.
More specifically, with the loss of natural ground contact, externally-originating electric and magnetic fields (EMFs) create harmful electric currents in the body. Scientists and researchers in the field of electromagnetic radiation and bio-electromagnetics have confirmed that these exogenous fields interfere with the endogenous fields of the body and produce adverse physical changes at the cellular level. It has been found that the unnatural presence of these currents and continuously generated electrostatic charges and discharges within and on the body adversely affects the bioelectrical nervous system of the body and consequently causes body muscles to become weaker and remain abnormally tense. Prolonged exposure to such electrostatic charges can result in muscle stiffness and back pain. In this physiologically stressed state, blood pressure rises, heart rate increases and the digestive process slows. It is believed that the unnatural presence of endogenous currents and electrostatic charges in the body may also have a correlation with certain diseases related to chronic inflammation, such as arthritis, diabetes and multiple sclerosis amongst others.
The footwear provided in accordance with the invention exhibit an electro-conductive insole which contacts the foot and an outsole electrically connected with the insole by insert/plug of a conductive material having a grounding area. The footwear of the present invention may take the form of multiple shoe types. The invention is particularly applicable to sports shoes, working shoes, sandals, and nurse shoes in all climates and specifically in and climates in which people are affected to a more considerable extent by static electricity. Furthermore, in medical and therapeutic footwear the invention has proven to be effective in helping to improve specific pathologies and medical conditions.
The present shoes with conductive metatarsal plug prevent fatigue brought by accumulated static electricity, endogenous charges or injuries caused by discharges of static electricity and by energizing the body with free electron transfer from the earth. For instance, athletes or players who use shoes of the instant type experience less fatigue and enhanced endurance.
In general, the sole of all shoes is composed of an insole just under the foot, an outsole which contacts the ground and a mid-sole between the insole and the outsole. The insole of the shoes of the present invention have at least a function of transfer of static electricity generated in a human body during walking or running to a grounding area of the outsole. In lieu of the above, a sandal may be employed having a single sole but with the inventive insert strategically located in the metatarsal region near to the K1 acupressure point, proximal to the metatarsal area.
The instant invention responds to a long-felt need in the art to provide a more cost and functionally efficient solution to the issues of ESD and endogenous currents having an external atmospheric source.
Prior art, known to the Inventors that attempt to address issues of ESD using a shoe-related solution are U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,861 (2006) to Lex et al; U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. US 2007/0000155 (2007) TO Laufer et al; U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. US 2008/0134546 (2008) to Rigletto; U.S. Pat. Appln. Pub. US 2008/0289217 (2008) to Horvath; PCT Publication WO 98/25492 to Fukimura (1988); PCT Publication WO/00/04801 (2000) to Janke; Japanese Patent JPH05228003A (1992) to Miyagi. This does not teach use of a conductive insert of the type taught herein that addresses ESD endogenous current, and provides the orthopedic and other physiologic benefits of the within invention.
Omega Shoe Manufacturers of Greece sells a shoe having a copper insert within the outer sole thereof, this under the brand name GEOSES. Further <www.Juil.com> is another company in the U.S.A using a copper insert to connect the human body to the earth. Copper is a high-level conductor but generally not optimal in physiologic applications in footwear and entails certain safety risks.